The Troublemaker and The Rebel
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: She's a dangerous and feisty troublemaker. He's a cold hearted but calm rebel. They're Marines, best friends, and though unlikely to some, pretty damn crazy for each other. Vasquez/Drake Drabbles.
1. The Big Bang

The Troublemaker and the Rebel

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ James Cameron invented better characters in a two hour and seventeen minute movie than Stephanie Meyer did in 2,443 pages of four books. Sorry, I actually like 'Twilight' (It's okay; All the other Cullens but Edward (especially Alice and Jasper) and Leah are my favorites.) but I've always wanted to crack that joke. xD Anyways, I was originally gonna put this up on Valentine's Day but I had some editing issues and re-did it. So here's some drabbles on my 2nd favorite (or maybe first, they and Ripley/Hicks are neck and neck) "Aliens" couple, Vasquez/Drake._

_**Summary:**__ She's a dangerous and feisty troublemaker. He's a cold hearted but calm rebel. They're Marines, best friends, and though unlikely to some, pretty damn crazy for each other._

* * *

><p><strong>XxX<strong>

One: The Big Bang  
><span>Summary<span>: It starts out with a bang. Literally.

**XxX**

He remembers the exact day he met her.

Alright, that's a lie. He can barely remember the events of last week half the time, let alone something from what feels like and is years ago. But everything else is a perfectly preserved memory.

He feels old, reflecting back to when he had to be barely two months eighteen years old. Already thrown out of the house from his pissed off parents who found out he had turned down a college offer that could put him on the right path, instead of the gritty and dangerous job as a Colonial Marine. _'Good riddance.'_ they had said. _'To think we actually thought you could be better than your brother Anthony.'_

Bullshit. He'd proved them wrong.

Now just why he had been wandering about at one point in the halls when he had been a boot camp was a mystery. Was he perhaps in search for a smoke? Maybe he was due for a nice gamble with those cardsharp smartasses? He had forgotten that too.

What does it matter? He remembers everything about her from that day, and that's all that had mattered.

Yes, it all came back clearly. Suddenly from the corner of his eye there a small staircase leading up to the Mess Hall, he was certain. And the reason it had caught his eye was the person by it.

Well the person _tumbling_ down them after crying "WOAA!" and several profanities in a familiar foreign language.

He could see the person's petite height, and probably at most reached up to his chin just from an assumed guess. Warmly tanned skin, a fine body, and cropped, curly jet black hair, he wasn't going to lie. _She_ was _beautiful._

She reached the floor at a hard 'THUD', startling him. He raised his pale blond eyebrows and before his mind was even aware of it, he was running towards her. After all, what if this was serious? Did she break a bone for her fall?

Just as he had reached her side, she was already sitting up; dusting off whatever side of her had gotten hit during that small but painful looking fall. She looked up to his face, her fierce amber-chocolate brown eyes glaring directly at his sky blue ones. Boy did she look pissed, for a second he wondered if perhaps someone had actually _pushed_ her.

"What the hell do you want?" she huffed, while scanning her thighs to see if there were any cuts or bruises to somehow be found. He got down on his knees in concern, but of course kept his guard up; after all, the girl looked ready to bite him. She had a menacing stare that made a vicious pit bull look like a huggable teddy bear.

"Are you alright?" he asked, rather tumbled the words out too fast and nervously. She froze for a second, her hard face softening in surprise. Not of course to anything like some gingerly princess smile, but a sly, devilish, amused smirk.

"Bah, me? I'm fine man. I've gotten used to falling, it's my average action next to almost getting my ass killed." she shrugged it off with the wave of a careless hand. Her smile faded for a moment, and the two were silent. Her eyes glanced the other way, while he contently stared at her, swearing he saw the slightest hot flush appear on her cheeks. By the time she realized this; she scowled and forced it away.

He had to laugh just from the expression on her face alone, but another curious thought entered her mind. Why was she running? Or better yet, _what_ was she running from?

"Jenette." she said suddenly, drawing his attention back to her.

"What?" he inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"I said Jenette, _pendejo._ Jenette Vasquez. That's my name, you better remember it damn well." she, Jenette, winked and got to her feet.

The name didn't ring any familiar tune, but her face did. She was one of those bold, brave, 'one of the guys' type of girl. She was known to hang around the troubled crowds, usually in the corner or proudly telling someone off. Now he hadn't exactly seen her in action, but personally he didn't want to.

"Mark. Mark Drake." he nodded as well, noticing that by the time he finished his sentence she started off.

"By the way, I'd start runnin' if I were you!" she said shortly before breaking out into mad fits of laughter while running. A strong gut feeling told Drake that this girl was trouble, and obviously wasn't running away from trouble. She _was_ the trouble!

Before he knew it, the largest BOOM went off, following a green smoke rushing through everywhere and past him as well.

**XxX**

"You could've snitched me out, ya know?" she remarked casually, leaning by the frame of the bathroom door. It surprised her, how stupid this guy was to take the blame of supposedly setting off the stink bombs in the mess hall after several others had participated in screwing the security cameras to turn off for a few minutes in order to have no evidence as to who did it.

"What worth would've come out of that then, Jenny?" he shrugged, looking directly to her. She frowned as soon as he said the last sentence, and tightened her fists.

_"Don't_ call me that." she warned, glaring venomously. Then again with the sudden second thought, she supposed she deserved it. The guy took all the blame for something she did, and she was seriously ungrateful enough to get pissed at an innocent nickname.

She sighed, shaking her head and walking further towards him, close enough to where he stared face down at the bathroom floors he was looking at her dark boots.

"Look, I don't know why you didn't tell, but for whatever reason it is, you're a crazy dumbass. For what it's worth..." she paused, heaving a heavy sigh before continuing. "I'll make it up to you in some way I suppose."

He pauses, looking up to her with the widest grin he could possibly make.

"Oh I know, you already have." he says in his most casual and calm tone, trying not to spoil anything for her. She's not stupid; she already knows this is leading off to something bad, and she tenses.

"How?" she slowly draws out.

"Cos, with my punishment they never specified anything, so this is your toothbrush I'm using to clean the bathroom floors." he grins. She wipes it off immediately, by punching him across the jaw.

"Why you little- argh!" its call he can understand from her before she goes off on some furious rant in a foreign language. Spanish, perhaps? He was certain she was that, it wasn't hard to tell from her appearance.

"See you later baby doll." he croons mockingly, laughing at the top of his lungs, all while flinching at the throbbing pain at his jaw.

_'Damn does she know how to throw a punch.'_ he remarks to himself.

There was something about her that Jenette Vasquez, just something about her he couldn't describe. Something that made her so unlike and different than any other girl he had met before.

In the meanwhile, it didn't matter. In case he hadn't noticed then, the two weren't exactly off to a good start for a beautiful friendship. Fuck it; this was a close enough start.

* * *

><p><strong>XxX<strong>

**Ta da! I LOVE these two so much. After finishing "Fly On" I couldn't help myself! These two are so dang awesome! xD Crack fluff I suppose, it's never said how these two met. I read up once that they met together in juvy according to the novel version of Aliens. **ಠ_ಠ **Well okay then...**


	2. She's Too Tough For You

Two: She's Too Tough For You  
>Summary: Some use excuses about age or sanity. He uses strength instead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>XxX<strong>

Lord knows she's no angel.

She stirred up trouble as a child, especially anyone who screwed around with her little sister Carmen. She knew how to end up in some bad trouble, or _be_ the trouble.

Good looking though, very stubbornly tough, fearless, she was about any guy's fantasy for the perfect female buddy. The only honest sin about her is she's so damn devious, you xan never trust her when she's got a wide grin on her face and an evil glint in those amber-chocolate brown eyes.

She's hard to impress too. To get on her good side is pretty difficult, but to earn her trust or respect, now that was impossible for almost anybody.

She was about roughly three months younger than him, got the same paycheck as him, and was about as much of a lover to thrill and action as he was.

_'Can't use money, sanity, or age as an excuse,'_ he grumbled to himself, shaking his head and crossing those options out of his mind.

Mind you, he was a reasonable guy, but he had his own pride and self esteem to want to step down from his position and claim she deserved someone better as if to say he wasn't good enough. That would just hit a plain low and stupid area for thinking, especially for someone who supposedly had the good enough brains to have almost ended up in college.

_'You couldn't possibly want a girl like her.'_ he thinks to himself, as if surprised. He wasn't an exact womanizer, but he had dated a few differenty types of girls in high school. The ditzy blondes, the feisty and catty girls, the cute nerdy girls, the list went on from anything but someone who was a feisty troublemaker.

She could pack a punch, and prove to be just as strong as any guy. No, more than a man than half the wimps that roamed this Earth. Most likely, she could kick his ass anyday, anytime, or overall at any given moment. That's where it had hit him suddenly for his excuse.

_She's too tough for you._

Why else would Drake try to stay in denial that he was growing to like the hot headed Vasquez girl?

* * *

><p><strong>XxX<strong>

**Inspirational Song for the Chapter: She's Too Tough by Deff Leppard. BUT I also love the cover of the song by Helix. ^.^**

**Heh, yeah Drakie, first time you fall for a girl who'd be the man of the relationship LOL. xD**


	3. Role Playing Cupid

Three: Role Playing Cupid  
>Summary: Carmen never said that was what she was doing, but deep down she knew her sister would one day thank her for doing a favor.<p>

**XxX**

* * *

><p>He was a boy.<p>

She was a girl.

Jesus Christ, could Carmen make it anymore obvious?

But this was not the case of stuck-up ballet princess and skate board loving punk. The case for her sister Jenette was opposites _detract._

Hence why in her heart she knew from the beginning Mark was the perfect one for her. He wasn't different at all, no in fact, they matched up one another's personalities perfectly. He was the male embodiment of her, and how the two of them weren't star crossed yet was quite odd.

That is, until Carmen realized about her thoughts. They were just like each other, weren't they? And if Carmen knew Jenette well enough like she did, the two would be exhuberenty and difficultly stubborn to each other and the idea of love.

The then sixteen and a half year old knew that something had to be done. If not, they'd be the awkward situation of being stuck in the friend zone (as a term she would remark with many of her friends), and just those cases were enough to make Carmen want to tear her hair out. She knew though they wouldn't try to pull any tricks one another like that. For two fearless Colonial Marines, they sure were chickens.

So if neither one of them would act soon, Carmen decided she would instead.

**XxX**

* * *

><p>To set the record straight, it was remarkable really.<p>

Jenette couldn't even count how many times even back to her childhood when friends of her parents had remarked how much she and Carmen looked alike. The same curly jet black hair, the same tan skin, the same dark eyes. It didn't help that as a child, Carmen practically worshipped and idolized her sister. Carmen always followed her around, wanted to be just like her, and always took orders from her when as children they played 'Army Fort'.

But personality wise, the similarities stopped dead. Carmen was barely, if anything like her. Carmen was young, always excited and quite bubbly. A lively girl admittedly, but a little too hyper for her taste at times. Carmen loved looking pretty, cried over the silliest things including the deaths of ladybugs, and to the other extent of Carmen's emotional degree, she had a habit of overreacting.

Including on the subject of her and Mark.

She rolled her eyes at the memory, and how many countless times she had told Carmen the status straight. Friends. Just friends. Good friends. Hell she even hesitated to say the word 'best' with friends. Because no matter how many ways she attempted to word it out, Carmen heard the following; _Star-crossed adoring soul mate lovers bound for a blissful fairytale marriage and gorgeous children._

And though their personality contrasts greatly, they did share only one similarity; Deviousness. Jenette just did it for the kicks, in fact, being devious was just a natural part of her. But only in the most serious of 'emergencies' would Carmen do the same- and be even worse.

Which could be a good thing- depending on who you are.

For Jenette, she knew that could only lead to embarassing troubles...

**XxX**

* * *

><p>Well, it wasn't like Carmen was lying.<p>

Mark shifted uncomfortably in his seat, damning himself now for choosing an apartment that was located not so far away from Jenette's residence. For he knew she was secretly a Daddy's Girl, meaning that even though she no longer lived with her parents, she took a place that was close by to her family including Carmen Vasquez.

Jenette was right when she had told him Carmen was notorious for looking just like her. Here he was answering the door in worn out white shirt that was a bit see through, toothbrush in his mouth, and blond haired a bedhead nightmare and here came what he thought was Vasquez herself. He almost had a heart attack, seeing her even shorter and smaller stature, a tad younger looking face, and craziest of all...a girly, bubbly smile.

That was the dead give away right there that there was no way in Hell that was his Vasquez.

She had _insisted_ they talk, not even giving him a minute to at least turn off the water in his bathroom sink, or put on a proper shirt, or adjust before she went off babbling faster thn a race horse could run.

Yup, Despite the physical similarities, Jenette was right when saying she and Carmen were nothing alike.

"Oh come on man, don't go around like you don't pretend to notice. Don't you ever think about the way she looks at you? Or how _you_ look at her? She's to die for, ain't that so Drakie boy?" Carmen said, with a wink.

Drake felt like his cheeks were on fire when they flushed at the mention of that.

"You two are inseparable, even she admits it. You guys work like the perfect team, ya might as well hop off to Vegas and get married already!" she continues, waving her hands in the air with glee.

Good god, this experience was worse than with Anthony, Mark'a own brother. When he had told him about Jenette, Anthony pondered for five seconds tops before remarking _"She's the one you got pregnant, eh?"_

"Carmen, look. We're just friends. I bet you five bucks that Vasuqez's already told you that a million times already. Now piss off." he says, turning away with intentions to just turn off his bathroom sink and not look back. Perhaps that way, Carmen would shut up and go before things could get even more awkward.

It seemed to work. For once Mark was finally able to accomplish his simple task, there was nothing but the sound of silence and water dripping from the nozzle of his sink. He almost felt guilt for the last part of the sentence he had said to her, and just as he had turned around she had started up.

"Alright, but just think about a few things; how much you two care about each other, how you would feel if she fell in love with some guy, and if something happened to her." Carmen says, resisting the urge to smile. This is always the part where you get to the person. _Always._

Drake furrowed his brows, confused by that last part of what she had said. "Something like what?" he asked, a little wary.

"What if she died." Carmen answered mindlessly with a casual shrug, heading off on her way without another word.

The words tumbled out of her own mouth as if it didn't matter, but Mark's mind caught on to them carefully and held them close as they echoed. Of course that'd never happen! How stupid of a thing for Carmen to say! This was Vasquez of all people...but it wasn't like she was immortal.

His mind wandered into dangerous territories, like if those words came true. He gulped, with a rush of unexplained feelings striking him down.

Like he would be _devastated_ if he had to live on without her.

And suddenly all that nonsense blabbing of Carmen felt like the wisest words from a monk ever said. Either that, he himself didn't realize he was overreacting and acting stupid.

Whatever the case was, he found himself thinking over what Carmen had mentioned.

**XxX**

* * *

><p>Now it wasn't as though Carmen was role playing as Cupid. That was never her intentions in the first place.<p>

And she braced herself for when Mark would eventually probably blurt to her sister that she had been over at his place telling him all those things she said. She wouldn't be surprised if Jenette threatened to kill her, while her face was the brightest red.

Didn't matter. Carmen knew damn well one day her sister would come to her senses and thank her.

She just done the _biggest_ favor for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>XxX<strong>

**I figured I do a little humorous one. Now Carmen only appears in the comics, which I don't have, so I can only assume Carmen grew up to act just like her older sister like the wikia state (apparently Vasquez told Carmen when they were kids she needed to act like her, 'Be ready to kick ass whenever'). But I figured for the fun of it, why not make her different? More younger, naive, and quite the ball of fun to write. :3**


End file.
